1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to devices and equipment for splicing of cassette tape and the like in as easy as possible, positive and secure manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many times it is necessary and/or highly desirable to manually splice tape and film as used with tape recorders, film projectors, tape and film editing devices, and the like. However, in known prior art devices, the equipment for such splicing either is large and bulky, heavy weight, and usually quite expensive, or else if portable and light weight, relatively difficult to use or else often times does not produce a positive and secure splice.